


Battle Scars

by blacklitchick



Category: Richonne - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Richonne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklitchick/pseuds/blacklitchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne compare scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during episode 6.12

The front door was open.

The breeze against her skin had jolted Michonne out of a brief slumber. She'd taken a seat on the couch after their planning session. It felt as if she'd just sat down, but a glance at her wrist – at the watch Rick had found for her during one of his scavenging trips – told her she'd been knocked out for almost a half hour. Midnight was only minutes away. Rick had left right before she sat down to get Jesus and Andy settled at Father Gabriel's church for the night.

She knew the door was closed when he left because she'd done it herself. The baby monitor sitting on the end table showed Judith still sleeping peacefully. The sound of a bouncing tennis ball upstairs told her Carl hadn't left the house.

The katana was an arm's length away from her. She gripped the handle to slip the weapon out of the sheath. She padded to the front door in her sock clad feet, and peeped around the corner ready to strike if necessary. Instead she sighed and lowered the sword. Daryl was sitting on the porch rail, smoking a cigarette.

"Why didn't you close the door?" Michonne asked as she walked onto the porch.

He glanced over at her. "I'm right here. What does it matter?"

She shook her head. "Rick hasn't made it back yet?"

"Nah."

Michonne sat down on the porch steps; leaning the sword against the railing. The yawn she emitted could be felt throughout her whole body. She wiped at her watering eyes then reached back to massage the back of her neck. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to strip off her restricting skinny jeans. The garments felt so tight against her legs she thought they'd go numb soon. A night of passion followed by a pre-dawn surprise wake-up call followed by a road trip and battle planning had left her utterly exhausted. But she couldn't go to sleep yet. She checked the time again. It was now five minutes passed midnight. Rick should have been back by now.

She looked over at Daryl still smoking his cigarette and squinting his eyes at something down the street. "Do you think you all could have taken out Negan's men if Abraham hadn't found that RPG?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Sasha seemed to think you guys were outnumbered and were almost out of luck."

Daryl shrugged defiantly. "We woulda handled 'em."

"It may not have been that easy."

"You ain't like the plan or sumthin?"

"Just thinking of all of the possibilities."

"Ain't no reason to be scared of the Boogie Man. We'll be aight."

Before she could respond to Daryl's posturing Rick came into view as he approached on the sidewalk that led from the church to their home. Michonne stood when she saw his slow gait. He looked as tired as she felt, but he smiled when he saw her waiting for him. His pace quickened to close the distance between them; taking the porch steps two at a time. Their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss while his hands snaked under her top to rub her sides. He touched his forehead to hers then rested an arm around her waist in a loose hug. The new intimacy between them still felt surreal to her. She smiled shyly up at him, and wiped at his lips with her thumb.

"Gotdamn romance in the air everywhere in this place," Daryl mumbled as he stubbed out his cigarette. After one more look down the street he walked back into the house remembering to shut the door. Rick and Michonne barely noticed him leaving.

"I've been waiting to do that all day. I missed you," he said.

Michonne raised an eyebrow at him. "We were together all day, Rick."

"I know, but we were always surrounded by other people." He hugged her tightly to his body. "I'm glad to finally have you alone." His voice was muffled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

She kissed his stubbled jaw when he released her. "Me too. Especially since we had no time for pillow talk."

"You're telling me. Not exactly how I imagined how our morning after would go."

"How did you imagine it?"

"Morning sex, for one," he said as he gave her ass a pat.

Michonne shook her head and chuckled. "Incorrigible."

She sat back down on the porch steps. Rick joined her and pulled out the sketch of the Savior compound from his jeans pocket.

"Looks like somethin' Carl woulda drawn when he was in kindergarten but it's all we got."

Michonne looked at the drawing again, but her only response was a single head nod.

"What's wrong?" Rick was studying her face. The slight downturn of her mouth and the worry in her eyes set him on alert.

"I just keep thinking about what Sasha told us. How they barely made it out alive when the Saviors had them cornered. I don't want Daryl and Abe's bravado to lead us down the wrong path."

"I know, but is there another way? If you think we shouldn't be doing this I'll call it off."

"I don't think there's any other way. We're going into this pretty much blind, but what choice do we have? If we don't get this Craig person back Gregory could call off the deal, and he's a big enough asshole to do just that. The community needs this food. Carl and Judith need this food."

"So we have to go out and be mercenaries tomorrow." Rick folded the drawing and shoved it back into his pocket.

"It's what we need to do to survive."

Rick laid an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. "I'm just glad you're on my team."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," she said.

Rick stared at her with a serene smile on his face. Feeling shy again she looked away from him and laughed softly. She tucked one of dreads behind her ear. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Like you've never seen me before."

"Guess I'm seeing you in a new light. You're the same amazing person as before, but also brand new to me. Like there's so much more to explore between us and I can't wait to do it."

Michonne rested her head on his shoulder. "Now I'm really upset our opportunity for morning sex was ruined," she muttered.

Rick leaned over to kiss her nose and clasped their hands together. "There will be many more mornings and much more sex."

"You have to promise me you'll make it back in one piece tomorrow." She examined his face. "That punch didn't leave a mark." She trailed her index finger over the scar on his nose then moved to the one under his eye. "These do make your look tough, but I don't want anything more battle scars marring this face." She dropped her finger and leaned into him again.

His hand moved to touch where her fingers had just been. "That right hook shocked me more than anything. Didn't really hurt."

"I can guarantee she won't try anything else again."

Rick snickered and looked down at Michonne; impressed. "That's for damn sure. I thought you broke her back. It was sexy as hell seeing you defend me like that though."

"Nobody's going to get away with laying a hand on you in my presence."

He gave a quick kiss to her temple. "Same, baby. I was only going try to subdue that guy, but when I saw him push you my rage took over. Even the thought of anyone trying to hurt you makes me crazy." His fingers brushed over the scar on her shoulder. "I always wondered how you got this. Is it a battle scar?"

"In a way, but a pre-apocalypse one. Less traumatic, but much more embarrassing."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "I'm all ears."

Michonne sighed and chuckled softly before going into the story. "Prom night. 1997. My date was a very handsome, sweet, and smart guy. Unfortunately, he was also a klutz. We were having a good time. When the latest jam all us kids loved started playing we ran to the dance floor. I don't know why he decided to do what he did next. He probably thought it would look cool and would lead me to slipping off my panties in the back of his father's Mercedes later that night."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at what she was about to say next.

"Anyway, this fool decided to pick me up and swing me around like we were in the middle of the prom scene in Footloose. He tripped over his own feet and ended up swinging me into the refreshments table. I flipped over it. Food went everywhere. I landed on my back with the shattered punch bowel cutting into my shoulder. The front of the very expensive white dress I begged my parents to buy me was stained with a mixture of cherry punch and my own blood. I spent the rest of the night in the Emergency Room where I had to get stitches."

A strangled laughed escaped Rick's mouth. "I don't even know what to say. Nothing nearly as interesting happened at my prom. It was pretty boring. I wasn't very confident in my own two left feet. I mostly sat while Lori gossiped with her girlfriends. The most excitement was Shane getting caught spiking the punch."

Michonne looked up to the stars as the memories played in her mind. "I wish mine was that boring. I was mortified. Did not say one word to him for the last few weeks of our senior year."

"Did you ever forgive him?"

"Nope. He tried to friend me on facebook years later, but I rejected the request."

"Lucky for me you are a lot more forgiving these days."

"Well, you're way more special."

Rick grinned at her. "I can't wait to know more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everythang." He stood up and grabbed her hand tighter. "Come on. We have to leave in a few hours. Let's go up to bed."

"Bed or sleep?" she asked grinning right back at him.

"We'll sleep eventually. It is morning now. We can get the sex we were rudely denied yesterday."

The exhaustion she felt earlier had slipped away. She let Rick pull her into a standing position. "I guess a quickie wouldn't hurt."

She picked up her sword before Rick led her into the house. He locked the door behind them and moved towards the stairs as Michonne tried to go towards her downstairs bedroom.

"Why don't go to my bedroom tonight," she said. "It's bigger and more private."

"I know, but I like having you in my room." He shrugged adorably. "It's silly, but it just feels good to have me, you, and the kids all up there together."

Michonne understood and cupped his face with her hand. "No, it's not silly at all. Let's go."

He closed his eyes at her touch with a small smile on his face before continuing to lead them up the stairs. Carl's PT ball was now silent. The only sound in the dark hallway was the gentle close of the bedroom door. Rick took off his gun belt followed by his t-shirt. Michonne started to remove her tank-top, but he pushed her hands away and began to disrobe her himself. Her hands moved up his body lingering on the scars on his torso. She kissed the gunshot wound on his shoulder.

"No more scars here either, okay?" she said.

Rick's breathing had become more labored with her ministrations. "Okay," he agreed while blowing out a breath.

He unbuttoned her jeans and eased the zipper down. She helped him push them down her legs.

"I would say I wished you wouldn't wear such tight pants so I could undress you easier, but it's worth the extra work to get to look at your ass in them all day."

"I always knew you were staring." She stepped out of her pants.

He knelled before her running his hand down her bare legs. Her gunshot wound stood out to him on her thigh. He leaned in to kiss the scar. "No more scars for you either." His voice came out in a whisper

"I promise," she said while running her hands through his curls. He stood up again and swiftly unhooked her bra; letting it fall to the floor.

Her hands caressed the spot on his chest over his heart. "What about here? Do you still have scars here?" she asked.

He looked down at her. "Had some there but they've healed because of you."

She kissed the spot. "I promise I won't add any more."

He ran his hand over her heart; fingers brushing against the underside of her breasts sending shivers down her spine. "I'm going to do everythang I can not to cause you any more pain."

She put her hand over his. "You brought me back, Rick. They only pain you could ever cause me is if you're not here anymore."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Is that a promise you can make me?"

"I'ma do everythang I can to always make it back to you."

"Same, baby," she said echoing his words for earlier.

He was smiling as he kissed her. The joy from the night before was still bursting from him at realizing that the only thing he needed had been right in front on him this whole time. In his head he vowed to do whatever he needed to rid them of the Saviors. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of the happiness of his family.


End file.
